The Unthinkable
by spongebob123
Summary: FIRST FAN FIC What will happen when two enemy's tell how they really feel about eachother? R&R PLZ!


Stars: Katie, John Cena, Randy Orton and other small characters.  
  
"Hey John. Whats up?" Katie asked as she approached John in the lunch room (in the arena), totally ignoring Randy who was sitting at the table with John. "Hey Katie! Hows my lil sis doin?" he asked. Katie rolled her eyes. She hated when John called her his lil sister because #1 she was a year older than him and #2 they werent even related. But since they were best friends they might as well be brother and sister. "John... what did I say... Im not your lil sister! Anyways, Im good and how bout you two?" Katie asked. "John Im not your lil sister.... meh meh meh, blah, blah blah..." Randy mimmicked. Katie gave Randy an evil look and hit him lightly. They werent exactly the best of friends... more like enemies. "Fk off Randy..." she said. Randy stood up and got in her face. "Chill guys! Dont fight. I'll end up reffin you two and by the looks of it, Katie will have to be disqualified because she'll use anything to beat the crap outta anyone. Randy calm you ass down, she just told you to fk off, plenty of girls had told you to fk off so chill." said John tryin to seperate them. They both sat down, starring at eachother. John had to sit in the middle so nothing else would happen. "Ok now what are you guys doin tonight?" asked Katie. "Nuttin." they both replied. "Me, Trish, Victoria, Paul and Dave are goin clubbin. You guys in?" asked Katie. "I wouldnt mine clubbin. I need a girl." said Randy. Katie looked at him sharply because deep inside she had a crush on Randy and they were both single and she thought Randy was the hottest thing that walked on the face of this earth. "Yeah me too. Its about time I please a woman I care for." said John. Katie rolled her eyes. "John, just by taking your shirt off when you wrestle, your making ALOT of girls happy. And you care for them right?" Katie asked being all techinical. "Well yeah.. there my fans.. oh my god why you gotta be so technical! Dn girl! You know what I mean!" said John. Katie stuck her tounge out teasingly. "Aiight Im out." said Katie. As she got up she felt a hand on her ass. She turned and it was no other than Mr. RKO (Randy Keith Orton). "You like what your grabbing on?" Katie asked. Randy nodded with a huge grin on his face. Katie slapped the back of his head and stormed off. "Why do you bother her Randy! You two HATE eachother and still you bother her!" said John. Randy nodded with a foolish grin on his face. John slapped the back of his head and walked away shaking his head (but with a smile on his face). "What did I do? Why are people smackin me in the back of my head?" Randy asked himself. John laughed and turned around "Just for being your stupid old self.". Randy nodded and put his headphones on and listened to music to hype him up for his match against Triple H.  
  
AT THE CLUB  
Everyone was dancing except for John and Randy. Katie walked back to them. "Theres a girl." she said to John, pointing at a girl. She didnt wanna show one to Randy because now was her chance to possibly get with him. "Thats Trish." he said. Katie raised an eyebrow. He smiled and walked to Trish. They both enjoyed eachothers company by the looks of it. Katie and Randy just say there sipping on a martini. Katie couldnt handle it anymore. She HAD to break the silence. "Ok, why do we have to fight all the time?" Katie asked. "We dont like eachother?" Randy said. "I never said I didnt like you. I mean your funny, cute, caring and very talented. Its just that you bother me and I dont like that, so I fight back." she said. "Really? Oh... I get it now.... well I like you too then." he said. Katie was just about to spit out her martini. She couldnt believe her ears. "If you like me then why do you bother me!!" she asked. "Iunno.... ok ok confession time. I bother the girls I like." he said. 'YESSSSS!!!' Katie thought. She smiled. "Tell me why you like me?" she asked. "Your good looking, sassy, funny, fun to chill with and your a nice person... now enough with this crap, you wanna dance?" asked Randy. Katie smirked and took his hand and went to the dancefloor. "Wow. Look at those two." Paul said to the group. "Holy sht. Am I seeing correctly? Is that Randy and Katie dancing?" said John. "Yeah. It IS them. One minute they're fighting and the next minute they're gettin it on." said Dave. The group watched them. They didnt take there eyes off them because they were surprised with what they were seeing. Anyways, Randy and Katie really got it on. There was touching involved, alot of swearing, alot of intimacy and alot of naughty moves. Bu 1 00 am the rest of the crew went to another club. Randy took Katie to his hotel room. They were both on the couch wrapped in eachothers arms, talking, giggling, touching and alot of kissing. "Randy, can I ask you something?" Katie asked. "Sure babe. Whats up?" he said. "Do you see us together in the future?" she asked. "Yeah I do. I believe we can work. We can start frech. All of our fights in the past, forget about them... wait... I also see us together... in the near future.. with me ontop of you... tickeling you!!" Randy said. Katie ran to the bed and went under the covers, trying to hide from Randy because she HATED getting tickeled. Randy entered from the front of the bed and grabbed her legs. "You aint goin no where now baby." he said. Then he started tickeling her thighs and worked his way up to her stomach. Katie was laughing and shreiking and having a good time. Then Randy worked his way up to her... lets just call it her 'upper part' of her body. Thats when she really had to defend herself. So there was tugging on the shirt. Eventually Randy got annoyed and took it off completly, revealing her black lace bra. Then the tickeling turned more intimate because Randy was now also giving her 'upper part' of her body mini kisses. "Randy stop please! No!" Katie shreiked (it was a good shreik like in her laughter...). Randy chuckled and kept on doing his thing. The laughter grew louder and the tension in the air grew thinner. Eventually they were gonna end up doing it. "Randy!! Randy no!" Katie shreiked again. Then John and Trish walked into the room. "Katie?" John called out. Katie and randy got out of the covers. "Hi John. Trish." Katie said with her 'upper part' under the covers. "Randy.. did you forget that we share the room?" John asked. "Fk.... yeah I did." said Randy. "Its ok Randy. Me and Katie share a room so you can go to our room while me and John stay here." said Trish. "Lemme just put my top back on.... Randy....." Katie snarled jokingly. "Hey hey hey. Watch it or else Im gonna give you a beatin of a lifetime." he said all tough. "You cant hurt me even if you tried." said Katie as she put her top back on. John and Trish watched them go at it. Randy did the 'You cant see me' hand movement and lifted Katie up. "Alright man, we're out. See ya later." said Randy. "Have fun." John said. Randy smirked. "Oh we will.". Then he walked out the door with Katie hanging from his shoulder. She was pounding on his back demanding him to put her down. "Randy if you dont put me down, Im not gonna tell you which room Im in!" she said. He put her down. "Good point... I dont know where Im goin..." he said. Katie gave him a confused look and then they walked all the way to the end of the hall. They walked very slowly because Randy was whispering some naughty things in her ear which made them both giggle, and he was kissing her neck and then sucking it, so it took about 15 minutes to get there when it should only take about 15 seconds. Eventually they were in the room and they locked the door and started to kiss like mad. The shirts went flying, shorty after the pants went flying and well um... lets just say that the bed started bouncin. A year later they got married and shared the rest of their lives together.  
THE END


End file.
